Political economic systems
A political economic systems or political system is a system of politics and government. It is usually compared to the law system, economic system, cultural system, and other social systems. It is different from them, and can be generally defined on a spectrum from left, i.e. communism, to the right, i.e. fascism. However, this is a very simplified view of a much more complex system of categories involving i.e. the view on who will have the authority, the view of religious questions and the government's influence on its people and economy. The generally accepted view is that the form of the political system is very closely tied to the economic system of the country. In broad terms their interaction provides the setting conditions for peoples behavior and the systems of education , mental health care provision, patterns of work etc which mould and shape their lives. Overview There are several definitions of "political system": * A political system is a complete set of institutions, interest groups (such as political parties, trade unions, lobby groups), the relationships between those institutions and the political norms and rules that govern their functions (constitution, election law). * A political system is composed of the members of a social organization (group) who are in power. * A political system is a system that necessarily has two properties: a set of interdependent components and boundaries toward the environment with which it interacts. *A political system is a concept in which theoretically regarded as a way of the government makes a policy and also to make them more organized in their administration. *A political system is one that ensures the maintaining of order and sanity in the society and at the same time makes it possible for some other institutions to also have their grievances and complaints put across in the course of social existence. Commonalities between political systems: *Interdependent parts **Citizens **Government *Boundaries **Citizenship **Territory **Property Basic forms of political systems The following are examples of political systems, some of which are typically mutually exclusive (eg Monarchy and Republic), while others may (or may not) overlap in various combinations (eg Democracy and Westminster system, Democracy and Socialism). * Anarchism' * Capitalism * Democracy' * Facism * Feudalism * Monarchy. Monarchies are one of the oldest political systems known, developing from tribal structure with one person the absolute ruler. * Republic. The first recorded Republic was in India in the 6th century BCE. * Socialism. Degrees of socialism have been present in political systems since antiquity, the modern socialist movement largely originated in the late-19th century and spawned communism and democratic socialism. * Sultanates. Islamic political structure which combines aspects of Monarchy and Theocracy. * Theocracy * Totalitarianism Anthropological forms of political systems Anthropologists generally recognize four kinds of political systems, two of which are uncentralized and two of which are centralized. Haviland, W.A. (2003). Anthropology: Tenth Edition. Wadsworth:Belmont, CA. *Uncentralized systems ** Band ** Tribe *Centralized systems ** Chiefdom ** State ** City States ----- See also * Political psychology References & Bibliography Key texts Books Papers Additional material Books Papers *Google Scholar Dissertations External links Category:Political psychology